Pokemon Adventures!
by Irwin02
Summary: As I travel through all of the various regions meeting different Pokemon and different friends.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

I'm Irwin and I live in Pallet Town tomorrow is the day I start my Pokemon journey I'm so , let's see got my hat, my white sleeved with mainly black with a yellow stripe across shirt along with cargo pants and my backpack and my black track shoe.

"What else should I take?", I thought to myself.

I looked at the clock to see it's already 11 pm.I quickly rushed to bed just before that setting my alarm.

* * *

The next day, the alarm rang.

"Ugh, so wait!", I quickly rushed out of bed and went to change.

After changing I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the house towards Professor Oak's I enter the lab I see my friends Gary and Leaf waiting.I quickly hurried over to where they were Oak stood up from his computer and begin to walk towards stood in front of us with a table to his left side with 3 Pokeballs on it.

"I see you three came on time, alright go ahead and pick your Pokemon, before that let me give you three a Pokedex each.", Professor Oak said before giving me, Oak and Leaf our Pokedex.

He released the three first Pokeball contained Squirtle.I took out my Pokedex and pointed it at Squirtle.

"Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokemon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds." The Pokedex said in a monotone voice.

The second Pokemon contained took out his Pokedex and pointed it at Charmander.

"Charmander the lizard Pokemon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely." The Pokedex said once again in a monotone voice.

The third Pokemon contained then took out her Pokedex and pointed it at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur the seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger." This time instead of a monotone voice Leaf's Pokedex was in a girl's voice.

* * *

"Take the Pokeball of the Pokemon you want." Professor Oak said.

I quickly, I reached out to grab Squirtle's Pokeball but at the last second Gary hit my hand away and grabbed Squirtle's Pokeball.

"This one's mine!", he exclaimed pushing me out of the way.

"This one is cute, I'll pick Bulbasaur," Leaf said.

"Well, I guess I'll take the Charmander then", I replied.

I picked up Charmander's Pokeball and said to Charmander "How do you like being my Pokemon?" I asked.

"Char Char,"Charmander said happily.

"I take that as a yes then", I quickly replied.

After picking up Charmander, I waited for Gary and Leaf to get acquainted with their returned Squirtle into its Pokeball while Bulbasaur stood beside Leaf.

"Wait aren't we forgetting someone?",Leaf curiously asked.

* * *

As soon as she said that someone busted through the turned behind to see looked at each was typical Ash to be late for an important occasion.

"Typical Ash", Gary sighed.

"Sorry, I woke up late my alarm broke", Ash said while puffing.

Ash quickly ran up to Professor Oak and said,"Professor Oak can I please have a Pokemon?"

Professor Oak looked away before saying,"Uhh there is one but it uh..."

"I'll take it please Professor Oak.I need to have a Pokemon", Ash panicked.

Professor Oak took out a Pokeball from under the put the Pokeball on the Pokeball open to reveal a Oak handed Ash a Pokedex and he pointed it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu the mouse Pokemon. It's in its nature to store electricity. It feels stressed now and then if it's unable to fully discharge the electricity."The Pokedex said.

"You must be careful with this one, it does not trust human."Professor Oak said.

Ash picked up Pikachu, Pikachu released a big thundershock that causes Ash to be me, Gary and Leaf turned away from the bright Oak gave us each 5 also wished us the best of luck on our headed off out of the lab with his cheerleaders in the car outside of the hoped into the car and drove off. Leaf went towards route one and waved bye to me and Ash.

"Ash do you want me to come with you?",I said.

"Nah, it's ok I want to do this by myself.",Ash replied, I nodded and went back home.

In my room, I prepared all the necessary prepared another set of clothes to change into.I left my house and get ready to start my journey.

* * *

Author's Note:Please leave feedback on how I can improve and suggestions on what Pokemon Leaf and Gary should catch.


	2. Chapter 2:The Journey Begins

It's been a few hours since I began my journey and I'm en route to Viridian City. Currently, I'm on Route 1, so far I have only seen a Caterpie and a Weedle. After walking for another hour I spotted a Pidgey, I send out my Charmander and begin to battle Pidgey.

"Charmander start off with a scratch attack on Pidgey",I commanded.

Charmander followed my command and Pidgey turned around only to get hit with a noticed that we wanted to fight it and used tackle on Charmander.

"Charmander quickly dodge it!Then use scratch again",I commanded.

Charmander jumped out of the way of Pidgey's attack and launched a scratch while it was Pidgey cried in pain as the scratch struck it.

"Alright, this should be enough, go Pokeball!"I said while I threw the Pokeball at Pidgey.

After a few seconds, a 'ding' sound was heard from the Pokeball and I knew I had caught the Pidgey.I picked up Pidgey's Pokeball and put it on the special Pokeball belt I got from my previous year birthday.

I returned Charmander into its Pokeball and thanked it for its hard work to catch Pidgey.I continued walking to get to Viridian City before it was evening.

* * *

After a few more hours of walking, I finally arrived at Viridian City.I immediately went to the Pokecenter to heal Charmander and Pidgey.

As I entered the Pokecenter,"Hello, welcome to the Pokecenter how many I help you?", Nurse Joy said.

"I'm here to heal my Pokemon", I replied.

Nurse Joy took out a tray from under the table and put it on top of the table and told me to put my Pokeballs on it.I took out my 2 Pokeballs and put it on the Joy's Chansey took the tray and told me to wait a few minutes while she heals my a few minutes of Nurse Joy and Chansey came out of the room and told me my Pokemon were in tip top conditions.I took my Pokeball from the tray and asked Nurse Joy if the Pokecenters had room for trainers to stay in for the night.I also asked if I could sign up for the Pokemon League.

"Yes we do but I need to see your Pokedex please", Nurse Joy said.

I handed her my Pokedex and the computer scanned my Pokedex after a few moments Nurse Joy told me that there was an available room and she booked it for me and also registered me for the Pokemon of the Pokecenter, it suddenly started raining heavily.I took out a map that I got from a trainer on the outskirts of Viridian City.

I looked and see where I should go next tomorrow and saw that the nearest gym was in Pewter as I was about to turn in for the night before Ash bust through the Pokecenter door with bruises and scratches all over his his quickly ran to Nurse Joy and ask her to help Pikachu as it was injured a lot.

"Ash what happened?", I asked him.

"Oh it's nothing just got into a slight issue on the way here", he replied.

Nurse Joy took Ash's Pikachu and went to heal it while me and Ash waited in the an orange haired girl came in the Pokecenter with a charred bike.I looked at her as she approached gave a frightened look at me as the girl approaches.

"You ruined my bike!", she shouted at Ash.

"Oh, you must be his friend!", she gave me a death stare and turned towards Ash.

"I want a full compensation for my bike!It cost a fortune!I'll follow you till you pay me", the girl exclaimed.

Ash explained that a Spearow got angry when I threw a rock at it, it called its friend to attack I ran with Pikachu and it chased me, we fell into a river and this girl Misty was fishing and caught took her bike to get away from the Spearow's but we hit a rock and fell.I asked Pikachu to return to its Pokeball where it would be safe wouldn't listen.I tried defending Pikachu from Spearow but all the Spearow charged at Pikachu jumped in front of me and thunder bolted all the Spearow which caused a huge we woke up we saw a Pokemon that was golden in colour we tried scanning using the Pokedex but it had no information on the also realised that the bike was charred but Pikachu was injured so we had to leave the bike and run to the Pokecenter.

After Ash finished his story, Nurse Joy fully healed Ash's Pikachu and gave it back to Ash.

"Ash why don't you keep Pikachu inside its Pokeball?", I asked.

"I will not force Pikachu to be in its Pokeball if it doesn't want to isn't that right Pikachu?", Ask said.

"Pika Pi", Pikachu happily responded while nodding its head.

"Alright, then I guess I'll head to sleep gotta get up early to head to Pewter , Ash where are you heading to?" I asked.

"I don't know I think I'm heading to Pewter City I'm not too sure", Ash replied.

* * *

With that, I went to my room to I heard an explosion below.I ran downstairs to see what had happened only to find that there was a hole in the were two people one a woman with red hair and other one was a guy with blue hair, both had a red R on their shirt.

"Prepare for trouble!", the women said.

"Make it double!", the men said.

"To protect the world with devastation!", the women said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!", the men said.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!", the women said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!", the men said.

"Jessie!", Jessie said.

"James!", James said.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!", Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!", James said.

"Meowth. That's right!",Meowth said.

"That Meowth can talk?!", I exclaimed.

"We are here to take the Pokecenter's Pokemon hand them over", James said in an angry voice.

Jessie sent out a purple snake with yellow rings and a rattle on its tail. while James sent out a Koffing.

I took out my Pokedex and pointed it at the snake then at the floating purple ball.

"Ekans the snake curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head. "

"Koffing the poison gas Pokemon. If Koffing becomes agitated, it raises the toxicity of its internal gases and jets them out from all over its body. This Pokémon may also overinflate its round body, then explode."

I then pointed the Pokedex and Meowth.

"Meowth the scratch cat Pokemon. Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light."

Ash and Misty came down from their rooms to see what had happened.I told them that they were here to steal and Misty responded by staring at them

"Pikachu, let's do this", Ash said.

I sent out my Charmander to help them.

"Let's go Charmander", I said.

"Pikachu use thundershock on Koffing, Charmander use ember on Ekans", Ash and I commanded our Pokemon respectively.

Both Pokemon executed the command and attack Team Rocket's Pokemon.

"Pikachu use tackle on Koffing, Charmander use scratch on Ekans",We commanded our Pokemon again.

Once again they followed and attack the Pokemon.

"Koffing use smog then smokescreen,Ekans poison sting", James and Jessie commanded their Pokemon.

" counter it with thunderbolt and ember respectively", we commanded.

The attack blew the Pokemon back and slam into Team Rocket.

"Let's finish them off", I said while Ash nodded back.

"Charmander finish them off with Ember!Pikachu use thundershock to finish them!", we shouted.

Both attacks hit Team Rocket and they blasted out of the Pokecenter's the rain had stopped by the time Team Rocket had blasted off so there wasn't any leaking of rain.

"Team Rocket is blasting off!",they shouted.

Nurse Joy thanked us for our help and we went back to our rooms to next day, I woke up early to eat at the Center's cafe before heading out of the Pokecenter towards Pewter city for my first I wanted to travel with Ash to see what he does,he said he prefered not to travel with me since Misty would be complaining and he doesn't want to slow me down because of ,I left the Pokecenter while Ash was still asleep and I hope I would see him soon even if Misty was there.

* * *

Author's Note:I know its been quite some time since my last chapter I posted and I apologize for that been busy with real life let me know what you think of this chapter and how I could've improved it.


End file.
